Here Without You
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic. Oneshoot. I dream with you since I arrived here but tonight is not just a dream, you're here and it's real. I'm still sucking at writting summaries


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Savers, and I don't own the song either, is "Here Without You" and belongs to its authors and to 3 Doors Down **

**Pairing: Masaru/Yoshino**

**Here Without You**

_Digital World_

"is this what we want?" her voice was calm and he knew she was not angry but furious

"I don't understand"

"I'm not surprised you only understand what you want to understand" she wiped a tear from her face "you baka"

"what did I do?" wondered Masaru staring at his female partner who was concealing some tears

"I totally hate you Daimon Masaru" she said "and I don't want to see you again"

Her voice was like a sharp-edged knife stabbing his heart excruciatingly... the tears streamed down his face while he fell over his knees.

And he woke up.

"jeez! what a horrible nightmare" he said gasping "but it was a dream, Yoshino is not here, she doesn't hate me"

But he wasn't very convinced about it, he saw her face when he decided to go to the Digital World, he swore he saw something close to dissapointment on her beautiful eyes, and since that day he had endlessly nightmares about her hating him

Masaru stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave, it was the same cave where they hid while Yoshino was recovering from her illness, he must admit it: he felt jealous at those moments, because Touma was gaining the credit for taking care about her, he was the one who was holding her hand and conforting her, and that made Masaru felt sick... because he had a crush on her...

The street fighter sat with his legs crossed staring at the sky... he didn't know how long it had been since he left the Earth but he was sure that it must been more than two years, maybe less, he lost the count after he reached the day 100 after that he decided let the days pass...

He closed his eyes and immediatly Yoshino's face appeared, her warm smile, her beautiful eyes... he drew a half smile... the distance wasn't a big deal if he was able to keep his feelings for her within him...

**A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

_Human World_

"this is the worst" sighed Fujieda Yoshino as she threw herself into her couch

She had an awful day, patrolling the streets, and then following the robbers who stole a very valuable jewel from the museum the last night, a sigh left her lips as she fix her gaze upon a photograph

Her fingers touched the glass over the photo and she smiled, Miki took the picture of Masaru, Touma and her along Agumon, Gaomon and Raramon, jeez, she missed them a lot, a few months after Masaru and the Digimon's departure, Touma, Relena and their father went back to Austria... also the Noguchi's moved to another house closer to the Daimon's but far away from where Yoshino lived... she only kept contact with Captain, Miki and Megumi and commander Yushima but that was because they all worked at the same place.

"Masaru" she sighed, she missed the street fighter more than anybody else...

Someone knocked on the door, sighing again she stood up and walked towards the door, she seemed to be surprised when she saw Touma standing in front of her

"what are you doing here? I thought you were in Austria"

"I was" replied the genius "I came back today, captain wants to talk to us"

"about what? my shift is over"

"is not about work"

"then what?"

"do you remember which day is today?" a bright smile was illuminating his face, Yoshino stared at him kinda surprised then she turned around searching for the calendar

"I have no idea where I put that damn calendar"

"I'll help you with that: today's April 2nd"

"Masaru's birthday?" Touma nodded "so what? he's not here" she lowered her gaze

"you must come with me" stated Touma lifting her head with his hand

Yoshino sighed for the thirth or fourth time that night, but agreed, after all, she had absolutely nothing to lose by going with Touma, she did want to rest but, that can wait...

**The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go**

"is this true?" asked Yoshino concealing the anxiety

"it is" smiled Touma "we can go to the Digital World and say hello to Masaru, Gaomon, Raramon and the others"

"I must be dreaming" said the young officer holding back the tears "I can't believe it"

"Masaru-niichan will be very happy" added Chika smiling brightly while entwining her fingers with Ikuto's "don't you think so Ikuto-kun?"

"we're gonna see Falcomon and Piyomon again" said the boy "I can't wait to go"

"just remember" said captain Satsuma "this is just for a few hours"

"I don't care if they're only two minutes" stated Yoshino 'I just want to see Masaru again'

"then let's go" said Touma

_Digital World_

The night was beautiful, the soft breeze was caressing softly the leaves and the most of the Digimon who were sleeping

"where do you think they are?" asked Megumi looking around

"do you remember this place?" asked Touma to Yoshino who nodded

"yeah, it was at this point when I fell sick isn't it?" Touma nodded "do you think they're here?"

"they must be" added Miki "we programmed our landing near from them, following Masaru's digivice signal" she explained

"Piyomon!" shouted Chika "Piyomon!!"

"Chika?" asked a voice behind them

The young girl turned around just to find her dear friend, she hugged the pink Digimon crying joyfully

"Piyomon have you seen Masaru and our friends?" asked Touma

"I did, they're at that cave" said Piyomon

"is not far from here, it'll be better if we hurry up" smiled Yoshino and they started walking

She didn't care about nothing else, she just wanted to be with him.

**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

"Masaru" what a beautiful dream, he was sure that she was speaking at him "Masaru, wake up sleepyhead"

He moaned in response without opening his eyes, he didn't want to miss his dream, he wanted to be sleeping and dreaming with Yoshino's face

"uhm Yoshino" he moaned still sleeping, he was having a very pleasent dream about both of them "don't go"

"I won't" she answered staring at him in amusement, he was dreaming and his dream was about her, she was feeling flattered "I won't Masaru"

She placed a hand over his face and the poor guy almost had a heart attack, he held her hand gasping and looking at her with eyes wide opened

"Y-Yoshino" he muttered without believing in his eyes "somebody hit me"

"Aniki you're not sleeping" said Agumon and the street fighter let go the hand of her beloved friend "they did come to see us"

"it's nice to see you again" said Touma smiling and Yoshino stood next to him, Masaru felt very jealous looking at them

"Masaru-niichan" cheered Chika hugging him

"Chika" he realized that Ikuto was staring lovingly at his younger sister "Ikuto"

"M-Masaru" the poor boy went pale when he heard his name "I'm glad to see you again"

"I think we'll leave you guys" said Megumi as cheerful as Chika was "I bet you have a lot of things to talk about,"

"I brought some food for Agu-chan but is enough for all of you"

Suddenly they left the cave, only Yoshino was there, staring at him

"why did you came?" asked Masaru "how?"

"captain give us this little chance aren't you happy?"

"I am, but, you'll go right?"

"you was the one who left in the first place Masaru"

"I wanted to be with Agumon, I couldn't handle the idea of living without Digimon, I belong to this world"

"you didn't think on your parent's feelings, on Chika's feelings" Yoshino felt a lump on her throat "you didn't think on me"

Masaru stared at her surprised, she seemed to be sad, she had her eyes closed and was bitting her lip, didn't know why he found that gesture adorable, a single tear streamed down her right cheek and she finally opened her eyes

"I missed you" she said, her voice merely a whisper

"I missed you too" admitted the street fighter "you didn't know how"

Somehow Yoshino's lips were half opened and that was very tempting for Masaru, who wasn't really able to stop himself, actually he didn't think about the consequences, he just wanted to live the present, to hell with everything else... he walked towards her and pressed her lips with his hoping that Yoshino wouldn't kick his ass for that.

Instead of feeling her fist on his face he felt her responding the kiss shyly, but then passionately, his hands then found their way and Masaru placed them above her waist, bringing her to him, her hands were messing his hair and the street fighter smiled softly, he wanted more, he wanted to make the kiss as deeper as possible so he asked for permission, permission that Yoshino gave opening her mouth letting Masaru slid his tongue, allowing her to taste him... and she liked it, he tasted like mint and that was the most addictive thing she ever tasted before, she just didn't want to let him go... but she knew she must for her own sake

"happy birthday Masaru" Yoshino smiling warmly "you're officially 17"

"today?" Masaru was really surprised "unbelievable"

"we are not allow to stay for a long time, just a few hours" muttered the officer lowering her gaze "though I wanted to see Raramon, I... I wanted to see you too"

"I love you Yoshino" he said before she could add anything else "I always did"

"Masaru"

"I want you to be here but I understand you have to go back to Earth, after all everything you want is there" his voice sounded hurt

"not everything is there" replied Yoshino blushing madly "the most important person for me is not there"

"uh?"

"I love you too Daimon Masaru" she said bitting again her lip "I don't know how or when I just... I fell in love with you, but you're right I have to go back though I don't want to"

Masaru stared at her teary eyes and tried to think about something... damn it! the one with a plan for each time was probably playing around with Gaomon or something... he shook his head, well, he must think on something... he didn't want Yoshino to be trapped on that world that wasn't for her, but he didn't want her to forget him either...

"I want to be with you Yoshino" he muttered blushing more than she did "I don't want nothing else"

They kissed again... he was beyond plans or calculations, so he didn't count on the miracle to happen, but if the miracle turned a reality he'd feel totally blessed... his hands started undressing his friend, his beloved one... she moaned, she knew that maybe that was very sudden but she didn't know when the would see each other again and she didn't want to miss this chance

"I love you"

**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

"If I found out that you break Chika's heart I'll hunt you down got it?" told Masaru to Ikuto and the poor boy gasped

"Masaru-niichan stop embarrasing me and stop threatening my boyfriend" sighed Chika, then hugged her brother "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said "take care"

He waved at Touma, Megumi, Miki, Ikuto and Yoshino who were about to cross the gate

"we'll see you again" said Touma seriously before entering the gate "see you Gaomon"

"see you soon Master"

"goodbye Pawncheessmon"

"I'll miss you Piyomon"

"see you soon Falcomon"

"see ya later Raramon, Masaru" and with that the gate closed

Masaru and Yoshino exchanged a understanding looking before she left, the street fighter smiled

"I thought you didn't want her to go Aniki" said Agumon surprised "why you let her go?"

"I'm counting on a miracle to happen" he replied "it happens when you do the right thing on the right date"

"whatever you say Aniki" Agumon's stomach growled "I'm hungry"

"Agumon" sighed Masaru "you're ALWAYS hungry"

Gaomon, Falcomon, Raramon and the other laughed and Agumon blushed, they started walking with Agumon complaining about his hunger, Masaru was hoping that his hopes were right...

"if I'm right I'll go back with you" he promised to himself "both of you"

----

_9 months later. Human World_

"congratulations Yoshino" said Touma "you gave birth a very healthy baby boy, how are you gonna call him?"

"he's gonna be named after his grandfather" she said holding her son and staring at him lovingly "I only wish his father would be here"

"he will don't worry" commented Touma then stared at the baby "hello Suguru"

The baby opened his eyes -he got his father's shape and color of eyes- and smiled, Yoshino smiled too, she loved her baby since the first time she knew she was pregnant, Masaru gave her the most beautiful gift that night when they confessed their love... maybe someday Suguru will meet his father, maybe someday they'll be reunited again... and she will wait for that day, because she was sure that that day will come...

**---  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
My first Savers songfic and since the beginning I was hoping to use this couple... if you check my profile you'll read I'm such a Yoshino/Touma shipper, but I decided to gave Masaru/Yoshino pairing a chance... this normally happens when I'm totally insane -like now- and I have nothing better to do -I'm working on a Masaru tribute but the WMM is against me ¬¬- **

**Enough talking, I hope that if you don't like it at least you tell me why and oh yes, forgive my grammar and vocabulary mistakes -I'm not used to writting in English-**


End file.
